The Ancient Heart
Overview The Ancient Heart is a relic as old as Bersia itself. It has the ability to empower a user to immense degrees and make them immortal as seen with Keither and Rick Blood. It can also resurrect the dead as seen with Rick Miner. It was kept secure in the temple of Ehlonna in the Essex Woods. Cellin tasked herself to be its guardian along with her small elf clan that resided in those woods to stop it falling into the wrong hands. It had started many wars and ultimately started the Second War of Heroes and the Encablossa War. It is mentioned in Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes that the Ancient Heart corrupts the wielder as seen with the Patriarch of Ecclesia who decided to learn more about it rather than destroy it at the Altar of Newart. It also grants the user the power to control Regnier since he is bound to it. History The First and Second War of Heroes It was first mentioned by Moonlight to be used to resurrect Rick Miner when he was killed in a counter ambush by Keeliani. With Rick Blood resurrected as an immortal with immense power they went on to defeat Keeliani before returning the Ancient Heart back to the temple of Ehlonna. After many years of peace, Rick had conquered the lands of Hexter and gained the loyalty of the Orcs and Ogres becoming the Dark Emperor, other races such as the Vampires, Dark Elves, Liches and Demons flocked to his cause as they too hated the Human races. Rick began his quest to reclaim the Ancient Heart to further increase his power, thus starting the Second War of Heroes. Rick and Richter claim the amulet of hamhike in the ruins of Lost Souls which has the power to dispel the magical mist of the Essex Woods in order to infiltrate into the temple of Ehlonna. They also unintentionally free Lily the she-demon succubus who helps Rick to ultimately claim the Ancient Heart. Rick and Lily kill their way to the Ancient Heart, Cellin is the last line of defense for the temple but fails to defeat them both. With the Ancient Heart in his possession this boosts his power immensely. Amaruak suggests to Rick to build the Altar of Destruction, a structure capable of laying waste to the human races countries so that they could reign supreme. A plan Rick agrees to. Human Alliance scouts catch wind of this plan and Curian now appointed General of the Human Alliance at this point, orders an attack on the structure. They fight their way successfully through Richter and Likuku's defensive lines and eventually catch up to Rick. Keither and Rick begin a duel and whilst distracted, Moonlight casts his hail storm magic to bring down the altar and supposedly destroying the Ancient Heart. Trivia *The heart corrupts all that touch it leading to the Patriarch becoming corrupt. *The heart is what gives Rick Blood / Regnier his powers and upon it's destruction he started slowly becoming mortal, it can also control him. *The heart was destroyed at the Altar of Nowart.